


A Night at the Club

by PhoenixEnigma (elizabeth_rice)



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book, Challenge Response, Post-Canon, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Series, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/PhoenixEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Club

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been abandoned. I'm merely reposting this story to my archive account.
> 
> This story is a response to [HP Quince](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_quince) challenge prompt #4. I first posted this story in 2005.
> 
> Disclaimer: based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry was sitting at the bar of his favourite club. Hermione had set him up for the third time and the first date had not gone well. So they had decided to call it a night and Harry had retreated to the club for a nightcap.

Harry looked around the club. The music was so loud it was thrumming through his body. Dancing couples were lit up with flashing lights. He finished his drink and turned around to ask for his bill when something caught his attention. He saw a wizard with white-blond hair edging round the dancers towards the bar.

The man perched himself on a bar stool facing the dancers and looked around. Finally, as he turned towards the bar, Harry saw his profile. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry looked more closely taking in his all-black attire. He was dressed in a suit and underneath he wore a polo neck. He was unadorned except for a few rings glinting on his fingers. His hair was loose and his fringe was falling into his eyes. It looked soft and seemed to glow under the club lights.

Draco ordered himself a drink, which Harry assumed meant that he was alone. But just as he thought it, a bloke walked up to him and took a seat next to him. Draco turned his head towards him so Harry couldn't see his expression. Then Harry saw him shake his head and the man walked away. Harry quickly made a decision and signalled the barkeeper.

 

~ * ~


End file.
